The miniaturization of an existing 6 French intraluminal ultrasound angioscope is proposed. The resulting device would be a 3-4 French, guidewire-controlled, flexible ultrasound device capable of producing real-time cross sectional images of small, deep vessels such as coronary arteries. In Phase I, the key aspect of the program, the miniaturization of the drive chain of the ultrasound transducer, will be addressed. A proof-of-principle prototype will be developed with dimensions of 4 French along its length with a short 5 French tip. Paper designs of the next phase of development will be produced. Subsequent Phase II work will lead to final prototype development and animal trials.